


It Was Always You

by WhoIsDenisse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Smoking, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, blink and you miss it - Freeform, just a little bit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsDenisse/pseuds/WhoIsDenisse
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It Was Always You

Harry POV   
La suave luz de la mañana se filtraba entre los largos ventanales, un poco del gélido viento se colaba entre la pequeña apertura de las puertas que daban al balcón, el sonido de los pájaros y las hojas al rosar era lo único que se lograba percibir en aquella soleada y humeada mañana. 

Ojos verdes pesados con sueño se abrieron con cuidado, un pequeño sonido escapando entre labios entreabiertos; sus manos buscaron al otro lado de la cama, donde las sabanas se encontraban tibias aun, sin embargo, el cuerpo cálido que debería estar posado en ese espacio se encontraba ausente. Un sonido proveniente a su izquierda logro que aquellos ojos verdes posaran su mirada en aquel lugar, donde entre las puertas del balcón se logra divisar el cuerpo que debería estar a un costado del suyo, una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios al ver el perfil de aquella persona y como el humo, proveniente de un cigarrillo, se hacía paso entre sus labios. Con cuidado rodo sobre su costado sin dejar de observar a la persona que ya hacía en el balcón; observo con calma cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo cubierto por un sweater de color morado y pijamas de franela, sin embargo, pies desnudos tocaban el suelo marmolado, una suave risita abandono sus labios porque sabía que por más que le hiciera entender que no era bueno estar sin zapatos en el frio suelo aquella persona jamar entendería y lo único que ganaría es que llegaran a una absurda discusión que después sería resuelta con besos suaves y disculpas entre los mismos.

Cerrando los ojos dejo que el ruido detrás de las ventanas lo arrullaran de nuevo, las sabanas rodeaban su figura manteniéndolo caliente y seguro del frio; cuando creía que Morfeo lo tomaría en sus brazos el crujido de la puerta del balcón y el sonido de pasos golpeando el suelo hicieron que el sueño se alejara. Abriendo de nuevo los ojos, los cuales se encontraban aún más pesados, diviso a aquella persona que le robaba el aliento todos los días desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Ojos azules se posaron en los suyos y una sonrisa pinto la cara ajena, las arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos brillantes, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho ante aquella imagen, palpitando con velocidad y quitándole el aliento, no lograba comprender como aquella persona podía ser suyo, como aquella persona siempre lo mantenía entre sus brazos, en su corazón.

-Lou…-murmuró, la voz pesada y ronca por no utilizarla hace horas, los ojos apenas entreabiertos, la respiración lenta y calmada-. Vuelve a la cama-. Sacando los brazos de la confinidad de las sabanas los llevo hacia adelante en una súplica silenciosa.

Louis POV  
El gélido viento de la mañana movía su cabello y se llevaba el humo de su cigarrillo del cual tomaba pequeñas caladas; el cielo el día de hoy era azul, los pájaros cantaban suavemente y el sol se sentía cálido contra la piel desnuda de sus manos, aun, sin embargo, el frio sobrepasaba aquella sensación por lo que se apresuró a terminar su cigarrillo para después girar y entrar de nuevo a la habitación que lo envolvió cálidamente. El sonido de sus pasos y el de la puerta al ser cerrada fueron el ultimo sonido que escucho.

Su vista se posó en la cama, donde ojos verdes pesados con sueños le devolvieron la mirada, una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras miraba el rostro que sobresalía entre las sabanas. Harry tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los parpados casi bloqueaban la vista de sus ojos verdes, los labios rosados estaban entreabiertos, el cabello castaño caía en cascadas sobre las sabanas, cubriendo un poco su rostro.

-Lou…-murmuró, la voz pesada y ronca de Harry, los ojos de este apenas entreabiertos-. Vuelve a la cama-. Escucho como este decía, la acción siguiente hizo su corazón estallar con amor, suaves manos salieron de la confinidad de las sabanas, pálida piel tintada de negro por los tatuajes que complementaban los suyos. Con pasos lentos se acercó hacia la cama, subiéndose con cuidado, jalando la sabana en el proceso para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo que se encontraba recostado, la visión lo dejo sin aliento, kilómetros de piel desnuda se extendieron ante sus ojos y lo único que atino a hacer es gatear un poco hasta quedar entre las piernas de su amado, el cual con un sonido triunfante enredo sus piernas entorno a su cadera, los brazos antes extendidos rodearon su cuello, el peso suave y la presión hicieron que su cuerpo cubierto cayera levemente sobre el de Harry, el cual dejo salir un suspiro de felicidad.

Sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros del otro, la respiración caliente de Harry golpeaba en su rostro de manera suave; así tan cerca podía contemplar el rostro de la persona debajo suyo, lograba divisar las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, las espesas pestañas y el color verde de sus ojos, teñido con motas de amarillo y azul.  
-Tu aliento huele a cigarrillos-la voz de Harry era baja y suave, sin quebrantar la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban envueltos. Con una sonrisa dejo un beso en la mejilla sonrosada.

-Lo siento amor-digo al separarse, acariciando a su vez dicha mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más amplia, profundos hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas, ojos brillantes que lo miraban de manera suave-. No importa Lou-sus ojos se cerraron, la sonrisa permanente en su rostro, las cejas de Harry se hundieron un poco, ocasionando que su ceño se frunciera y pudo observar como la sonrisa se volvía un puchero suave-. Sabes que me gusta cuando fumamos juntos-dijo sin abrir los ojos, su voz sonando como un niño pequeño que no había conseguido lo que quería; la boca de nuevo en un puchero. Con una suave risa Louis se inclinó un poco, dejando un suave y rápido beso en los llenos labios.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de manera lenta, las pestañas revoloteando en sus mejillas que parecían más rojas; su boca se encontraba suavemente abierta, la respiración le salió en un jadeo ahogado y fue ahí cuando Louis sintió como las piernas de Harry temblaban a su alrededor, sus brazos ciñéndose con más fuerza detrás de su cuello. Al momento en el que sus caderas realizaron contacto directo con las de Harry logro sentirlo duro contra su cadera; una sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry debajo el suyo.

Pezones rosados erectos por el gélido clima y la excitación, lo sonrosado de sus mejillas bajaba desde las mismas hacia su cuello y se extendía sobre su pecho.

-Oh..-atino a murmurar antes de pegar sus caderas ampliamente contra las de Harry para que el mismo pudiera sentir su miembro duro dentro de los confines de su pijama.- Princesa…-susurro con suavidad, la reacción fue instantánea, un jadeo abandono la boca de su amado y sus piernas se apretaron a su alrededor.

-Lou…-voz entrecortada y pequeña. Harry giro la cabeza, el cabello castaño en rizos cubriendo su rostro completamente. Louis atino a bajar la cabeza para besar la porción de su cuello descubierta, pequeños besos suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa antes de que los mismos se volvieran duros contra la piel ajena, buscando dejar marcar rojas en la misma. Sus labios besaron y mordisquearon la suave piel debajo, donde marcas rojas comenzaron a mostrarse, los pequeños gemidos de Harry y su cuerpo temblante demostrando que tanto le afecta lo que Louis hacía.

Con un sonido húmedo se separó del cuello que antes atacaba, su respiración sale en jadeos fuertes, podía sentir como su miembro soltaba liquido preseminal dentro de sus confines; empujo sus caderas contra las ajenas alivio un poco la presión, hasta que empezó a dar pequeñas estocadas, gimiendo de manera baja.

-Por favor, por favor. -La voz de Harry sonaba entrecortada, cuando levanto la vista el rostro de Harry estaba de nuevo volteado ahora viéndolo a él; la vista le robo el aliento, sus labios estaban rojos, mordisqueados y brillantes de saliva, las pupilas ocultando casi por completo el color verde de sus ojos y la piel cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -su voz salió ligeramente ronca por la excitación, sus caderas aun dando pequeñas estocadas contra las de Harry. sentía la piel febril y la respiración agitada.

-Necesito-corrigió Harry entre pequeños jadeos. - Necesito que me hagas el amor por favor-su cuerpo tembló un poco debajo del suyo, sus ojos se cerraron y su labio inferior fue mordisqueado entre sus dientes.

Hacer el amor y follar eran dos cosas muy diferentes para ellos, hacer el amor implicaba llevarlo desde lo mas hondo hasta la cima, dejarlo sin aliento y adolorido ligeramente, con el cuerpo temblante, con gemidos bajos y agudos que se arrastran entre respiraciones jadeantes y follar es dejarlo temblando sombre la cama, con su espalda sobre su pecho, las caderas hacia arriba y marcas de sus manos sobre su culo.

-Lo que quieras-murmuro Louis con la voz tomada, sus caderas dejaron de empujar contra Harry para poder estirarse hacia la mesilla de noche donde rebusco dentro del cajón la botella de lubricante-. Necesito que me sueltes amor y abras tus piernas para mí- con manos seguras recorrió los costados del cuerpo de Harry, su piel oliva contrastando sobre la pálida piel.

Una vez Harry lo había liberado de la presión se alzo sobre sus manos, para dejar pequeños besos sobre el cuello de Harry y bajar lentamente sobre su cuerpo, su lengua lamio con delicadeza un pezón y sus labios se envolvieron alrededor del mismo mientras sus dientes raspaban con suavidad la punta del mismo, un gemido agudo se escapo de los labios ajenos y pudo sentir como el cuerpo bajo el suyo temblaba, el sonido de pies arrastrándose sobre la cama le aseguro que aquello le había gustado; soltando el pezón volvió a bajar sobre el cuerpo, dejando besos duros sobre la piel, chupando y mordisqueando hasta que llego frente al miembro de Harry el cual ya hacia duro y goteante en su cadera, la punta roja y el liquido preseminal brotando de la misma, con malicia lamio de arriba hacia abajo aquel miembro y chupo un poco la punta, degustando el sabor.

Harry gimió bajo el y sus muslos se tensaron, llevando su vista hacia arriba logro observar como las manos de su amante se encontraban hechas puño sobre su cabeza, las sabanas agarradas fuertemente sobre sus manos y el pecho le sube en respiraciones laboriosas.

-Por favor, Lou…-la cabeza de Harry bajo en su dirección, ojos consumidos por el placer le devolvieron la vista, mejillas rojas y voz ronca-. Por favor-salió como un pequeño susurro, sus piernas se abrieron un poco mas a su lado, las rodillas doblándose para darle más espacio a su cuerpo. Beso uno de sus muslos, para después chupar con un poco de fuerza y frotar su creciente barba sobre la sensible piel. - D-dios Louis…-Harry jadeo, los muslos le temblaban, incontenibles. Continúo dejando marcas sobre los muslos de Harry, chupando la piel y frotando su barba sobre las nuevas marcas hasta que los mismos se vieron consumidos por hematomas rojizos y la piel raspada por la barba contrastando sobre la extensión pálida de sus largas piernas. 

Sus manos buscaron el lubricante para proporcionar un poco en la punta de sus dedos, masajeo un poco el líquido viscoso entre los mismos para que no estuviera tan helado; bajo su cuerpo y fijo su vista en la entrada rosada de Harry, se lamio los labios y sin aviso alguno enterró su rostro entre las mejillas pálidas y lamio sobre la suave entrada, un sonido dejando su boca al sentir el sabor, la noche de ayer habían caídos rendidos y no les dio tiempo a limpiarse por lo tanto aun podía saborear aquella noche en su lengua. Con lamidas descuidadas enterró más su rostro, con la intención de rosar su barba contra la entrada que ahora se encontraba pulsante sobre su lengua, mordisqueo la misma un poco, apenas una presión de sus dientes, bajo él el cuerpo de Harry se tenso y un sonoro gemido resonó en la habitación, desenterrando su rostro observo como el miembro de Harry soltaba una ola de semen, su estomago ahora se encontraba manchado del mismo, una sonrisa cubrió sus labios, sabia que ahora Harry se encontraría aún más sensible.

-Perdón-murmuro el susodicho, las piernas temblando y podía escuchar su voz temblorosa- Lo siento Lou, n-no quería-la voz baja y suave, con la respiración jadeante cayendo de sus labios. La frente le brillaba bajo la luz de la mañana, el cabello empapado cubría parte de su rostro, ojos desenfocados.  
-No pasa nada princesa- con eso ultimo dicho volvió a enterrar su rostro entre las mejillas del culo de Harry, su lengua lamio con rápidas sucesiones, chupo con cuidado antes de endurecer su lengua un poco y presionar la punta de esta con dureza sobre la entrada rosada, buscando entrar; sobre su cabeza el gemido desgarrador de Harry y los lloriqueos de su nombre resonaron con fuerza. Llevo su mano lubricada hasta la entrada de Harry, presionando con suavidad la punta de su dedo, abriéndose paso entre las paredes suaves, que succionaban su dedo, el calor envolviéndolo. movió con cuidado su dedo, empujándolo hasta su nudillo, con cuidado empezó a arrástralo hacia afuera y dentro, curvándolo un poco y raspando con suavidad su uña contra las paredes que lo rodeaban, Harry gimió aun mas fuerte, agudo, las piernas a su alrededor quisieron cerrarse sin embargo permanecieron en su lugar. Empujo un segundo dedo, abriéndose paso sin cuidado, movió los mismos en rápidas sucesiones, follandolo con sus dedos.

Empujo sus dedos hacia el fondo, curvándolos antes de arrastrarlos hacia atrás, buscando la próstata del cuerpo bajo el suyo, el cual se tenso y lloriqueo con fuerza, con una sonrisa masajeo la pequeña glándula, para después agachar su cabeza y lamer entre sus dedos, llenándolos de saliva. Empezó a hacer tijeras con sus dedos, empujando las paredes para abrirlo, una vez lo sintió dócil bajo sus dedos, la entrada relajada, arrastro sus dedos hacia afuera, para después tomar lugar sobre el cuerpo ajeno, posicionándose entre aquellas largas piernas.

Cuando levanto su mirada, la vista le corto el aliento. Harry estaba sumergido entre pequeños lloriqueos, el miembro duro de nuevo, expulsando presemen, los ojos desenfocados y las manos flácidas en los costados de su cabeza, su boca estaba entreabierta, labios rosados haciendo compañía a sus mejillas, se miraba completamente jodido.

Tomo de nuevo el lubricante para empapar un poco su mano y poder frotarlo sobre su polla, la cual estaba roja pesada entre sus piernas, con cuidado tomo su polla, siseando entre dientes ante el placer que recorrió su espina dorsal, froto su mano de arriba abajo, apretando un poco en la base para no correrse; una vez se encontraba completamente lubricado posiciono la punta de su polla sobra la entrada rosada, empujo un poco para después frotarla contra la misma, llenándola de liquido preseminal, Harry gimió bajito empujando sus caderas hacia abajo, buscando de nuevo la presión. Antes de entrar en él se estiro para tomar la boca de Harry en un beso suave, y acariciar su rostro con su mano.

\- ¿Estas bien amor? -Digo sobre su boca al separarse, sus ojos buscaron los ajenos y recorrió su rostro con cuidado, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su dedo en sucesiones suaves.   
Ojos desenfocados encontraron los suyos y una sonrisa con hoyuelos le aseguro que todo estaba bien- Por favor Daddy-murmuro aquella ronca voz, lengua rosada lamiendo sus labios, parpados cubriendo un poco sus ojos, una mirada inocente y suave.

Con un sonido de confirmación dio un ultimo beso a aquella boca y se posiciono de nuevo, tomando su miembro en su mano, posicionándolo sobre la pequeña entrada. Con cuidado presiono sus caderas hacia abajo, empujándose dentro de aquel cuerpo cálido que lo recibió aferrándose a su alrededor, paredes calientes y pulsantes que masajeaban su miembro, haciéndole gemir entre dientes. Una vez sus caderas se presionaron contra las ajenas se quedó quieto, pequeñas sacudidas lo hacían empujarse un poco hacia adelante. Con ojos pesados observo como la mano de Harry se posaba sobre su estómago, largos dedos tocando con suavidad.

-Te siento aquí Lou-murmuro gimiendo bajito cuando presiono aquellos largos dedos con suavidad- Eres tan grande dentro de mi Louis, siempre me llenas tan bien-la voz le salía ronca entre jadeos suaves, sus caderas empujando con suavidad hacia abajo- Amo como me llenas-dejo escapar un gemido largo cuando el vaivén de sus caderas ocasiono que tocara su próstata.

Un gemido escapo de sus propios labios ante las palabras de Harry, sus caderas empujaron con fuerza hacia adelante hasta que las mismas tomaron control de sus impulsos y se estrellaban en la ajena. El sonido de piel golpeando piel resonó en la habitación, sentía la respiración jadeante, el sudor deslizándose sobre su rostro, el orgasmo punzante en la base de su estómago. Bajo un poco la intensidad empujando con fuerza para después salir despacio y volver a empujar.

Los lloriqueos de placer de Harry resonaban en sus odios, sus paredes apretándose a su alrededor; en algún momento su cuerpo se había inclinado lo que le dio la posibilidad a Harry de enterrar sus uñas en su espalda. Los gemidos empezaron a hacerse más ahogados, las respiraciones mas rápidas, el vaivén de sus caderas era rápido y duro, sus manos se encontraban apretando las caderas de Harry, sabia que sus dedos dejarían hematomas sobre las mismas, los cuales aplastaría al día siguiente con suavidad y lo llevarían hacia donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

-Dios princesa, estas tan apretada, como si no te follara todos los días -murmuro entre jadeos. Harry gimió bajo el un suave daddy rodando sobre su lengua y escapándose entre sus rosados labios, sus uñas ejercían presión sobre su espalda, deslizándose sobre la misma. - Eres tan hermoso- murmuro bajando su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los ajenos, el beso era descuidado, apresurado, lleno de saliva, sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin cuidado, los gemidos se ahogaban entre sus bocas. Con un cambio ligero de sus caderas empujo con dureza, bajo él el cuerpo de Harry se arqueo, su boca se despejo de la suya dejando salir un sonoro gemido, entre sus cuerpos el semen pego contra ambos estómagos y las paredes que envolvían su miembro se apretaron fuertemente sobre el mismo, espasmos pequeños lo hicieron gemir y continuar moviendo sus caderas con dureza, enterrando sus dedos para follar a Harry con energía. Podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose por lo que empujo con más dureza, empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba y el de Harry hacia abajo, el cual solo podía gemir y lloriquear su nombre. 

Una sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal y con un gemido fuerte se tensó, sus caderas se quedaron quietas, su miembro enterrado dentro del cuerpo cálido, su orgasmo exploto haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran, luces brillando detrás de sus parpados ante la sensación, podía sentir su miembro pulsar dentro de Harry, humedeciendo su pene y las paredes que lo rodeaban, con un ultimo gemido y golpe de caderas se dejo caer sobre el otro cuerpo. Tomo respiraciones ondas, buscando calmar su frenético corazón, una vez estuvo mas calmado, rodo sobre su costado, arrastrando consigo el otro cuerpo, pegándolo al suyo, sus brazos envolvieron automáticamente la figura de su amado, su rostro bajo para observar el ajeno, el cual estaba enterrado sobre su pecho, podía sentir húmedas pestañas y respiración suave.

-¿Amor? -Digo con cariño, esperando a que Harry levantara el rostro, una vez lo hizo pudo observar las lagrimas descansando sobre sus mejillas, los labios rosados, el sudor empapando su rostro, las mejillas profundamente sonrosadas y el cabello enmarañado.

-Dios Lou, eso fue increíble- su voz sonó ronca, un poco temblorosa, pero tranquila. Harry volvió a bajar su rostro, refugiándolo sobre su pecho, una de sus manos se poso sobre su pecho, trazando los tatuajes que complementaban los suyos.

-Te amo bebé- Dejo un beso sobre la rizada cabellera y comenzó a sobar la espalda de Harry con suavidad, con cuidado despejo las caderas de este y dejo salir su miembro semi duro, un gemido dejo ambos labios, la mano de Harry se tensó un poco sobre su pecho para después relajarse de nuevo. Una de sus manos bajo sobre la espalda ajena, hasta llegar hacia la entrada de Harry, la cual sobo con un dedo para después empujar suavemente. - Estas tan húmedo amor- digo con malicia, follandolo suavemente con su dedo. Harry gimió sobre su pecho, sus caderas empujándose ante la sensación.

Dejo su dedo dentro, jugando un poco con la humedad, sobando las paredes que lo envolvían. Con cuidado lo retiro para después llevarlo hacia la boca de Harry el cual tomo su dedo entre sus labios, gimiendo bajito ante el sabor para después ahuecar sus mejillas y chupar con suavidad, ojos cerrados ante el placer de sentir el sabor combinado de ambos.

Con cuidado retiro su dedo de la boca de Harry para poder agacharse y besarlo con suavidad, rozando sus labios dejo castos besos para después tomarlos en un beso largo y profundo, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de la sensación y sabor de los labios ajenos. El sonido de labios chocando llenaba la habitación.

Se separaron con lentitud, frotando sus narices un poco y abriendo los ojos despacio, para encontrarse, verde y azul, sonrisas compartidas y suaves, ojos amables con amor, con amor que se sentían el uno al otro.

Con cuidado y sin romper la atmosfera rodo sobre su costado, jalando la sabana que ya hacia tirada en el suelo para después tapar a ambos y acurrucarse en la calidez de esta. Ambos ojos se cerraron y se dejaron guiar hacia el mundo de los sueños, con el cuerpo ligero y entrelazados.

HARRY POV  
Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo punzar deliciosamente, los músculos adoloridos en los lugares correctos, con un sonido se estiro sobre la cama, percatándose que el cuerpo de Louis no se encontraba al lado del suyo. Con pereza abrió sus ojos, parpadeando ante la luz de la mesilla de noche, los ojos pesados. Busco por la habitación hasta que el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose mostro a Louis, tenia el cabello enmarañado y se había puesto unos boxers, de sus dedos un cigarrillo colgaba ligeramente, una sonrisa suave se poso en la boca de Louis cuando este división que se encontraba despierto, sintió sus mejillas ponerse calientes por el sonrojo y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, dios la sensación de obtener la sonrisa de Louis nunca dejaba de ser fascinante.

-Ven aquí- Murmuro con voz pastosa por el sueño. Louis se encamino a la cama, el cigarrillo puesto entre sus labios, tomando una suave calada que dejo salir antes de subirse sobre las mantas y recostarse de nuevo a su lado. Louis se sentó sobre la cama, descansando su espalda y cabeza contra el cabecero de esta, el sonido de sus respiraciones llenaba la habitación, el olor de ambos y el humo se entremezclaba en la habitación. Con cuidado se sentó, dejando un sonido de molestia ante la punzada en su espalda baja; se recargo sobre el respaldo de la cama, acercándose a Louis hasta que logro quedar medio recostado sobre. Ambos mantuvieron la calma, escuchando la respiración tranquila de ambos, el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba con mas intensidad la ventana y los truenos que resonaban fuera. 

Con cuidado movió su cabeza, inclinándola un poco buscando el rostro de Louis, el cual ya se encontraba mirándolo, ojos azules cálidos recorrían su rostro, suaves cuando se arrugaron a las orillas ante la sonrisa que se posó en la boca de Louis; se estiro con cuidado preguntando por un beso silencioso, el cual Louis le concedió, cuando sus labios se toparon el humo del tabaco entro en su boca ligeramente, atino a abrir sus labios y gemir bajito cuando el resto del humo entro a su boca y se escapo entre sus labios cuando se besaron con suavidad. Los besos continuaron suaves y cálidos hasta que el cigarrillo se agotó, sonrisas y pequeñas risitas se escaparon de ambos labios.

-Te amo- murmuraron al unísono, con los rostros cerca, las narices rozándose suavemente y la respiración golpeando en sus rostros, y así entre suaves besos volvieron a caer en el mundo de los sueños, envueltos en la calidez que solo el otro sabia otorgar.


End file.
